How can you love someone who did you wrong?
by Carebear7114
Summary: Sometimes, love hurts.what if the man you loved did something so wrong so bad but you still loved him as much as the day you met him is that so wrong. But what happedns when someone form the past or someone new shows up and trys to help you heal.
1. Love gone wrong

A/N Okay I know I've been gone awhile but schools really hard this year it senior year and looking at college and stuff but i am back and work on Make you better but here something I just put together for you guys hope you like it

As Jade walked into the small apt she saw no sign of her boyfriend of two year. They have been having issues lately and it was so hard to get past them. It was just too hard Jade couldn't handle it anymore so this was the night Jade was going to break up with him that's when she saw the row of candles lending up to the roof from the balcony it was pretty there were black and red roses all over. (Which is so her) That when she saw him on his keens with a little black boxes in his hands.

Oh my god what are you doing jade said to André with tears and her eyes

Jade I love you so much and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you holding you kissing you knowing that you're all mines. And I know we had our issues but I know that our lover is stronger than anything and this world. So will you marry me because I want to marry you? André said looking at jade with longing yes

I...I.I Cant marry you I'm so sorry it's just that I can't forget what you did with her and every time I close my eyes I just see you with her and it hurts too much you touching her in our bed kissing her like you kiss me. And hate you for it because I still love you. And I just want to not love you but I can't because your you. You hurt be so bad I don't think I can ever be healed from it.

Look Jade I'm so sorry I hurt you but we can get passed it and start out lives together us… André was cut off by jade

NOOO we can't you cheated on me with one of my friend's one of our friends and you think we can get passed that I can't even look at you without seeing that slut all over you. I just want you to leave and give me time to get over you okay please. I just can't do this.

Jade please come one we can

Please just go come back and get your stuff when I'm not here and leave the key

And with that jade walked away not even looking back.

A/n Okay I know it's not long but if you guys want to keep going I will and I really need help with can make you better so inbox be if you can help and we will see where it goes I really did miss you guys

Xoxoxo lexi


	2. When things hit the light

_Jade's pov_

_As jade heard the door close she knew that he had left and finally let herself break down. She loved him she really did but what he did with Cat was unforgiveable. He was her boyfriend love of her life and Cat was her best friend. How can you love someone who has done you so wrong? How messed up is that. They were sleeping together for how long no one knows .Jade was bought out of her thought when her phone rang_

_Hello_

_Hey jade its Tori Andre told me what happened are you okay_

_No not at all Tori I'm so fucked up I just don't know if I can do this anymore it's like so hard to painful and I loved pain jade said with a laugh_

_Jade it will be okay I will be here for you I know you're hurting what Andre and Cat did was an all time low and it will be hard to get over it but trust me you will._

_I will never get over it I will never be able to love someone the way I love him. See I don't care that he cheated as much as I care that he lied about it for months Tori and I don't know if I will ever be able to._

_Umm Jade there's something I have to tell you and you're not going to like it okay_

_What is it?_

_I knew_

_You What_

_I knew and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you they made me keep quiet about it and I knew how hurt you would be so I didn't tell you I'm so sorry_

_Well it's so too late because I'm already hurt so... And with that Jade hung up the phone_

_Who hasn't lied to me Jade thought she needed to forget go somewhere and let loose so what better place to go when you're feeling down is to the bar jade grab her keys and left_.

Andre's Pov

I messed up so bad how can I be so dumb it wasn't worth it cheating on her Cat was just there she made me feel better after the fight with jade the fight was so dumb he doesn't even know what it was about anymore . He just remembers when she walked out the door in Cat walked in. It all just happened so fast

**_Flashback_**

**_Jade had just walked out when he heard a knock on the door he thought it was jade but when he opened it was Cat_**

**_WHAT YOU FORGOT YOUR KEYS...oh I'm sorry Cat jades not here that when he saw the tears running down her face what happened?_**

**_I and Daniel had a fight its over_**

**_I guess there's a lot of that going around me and jade just had a fight too_**

**_Really what about_**

**_You know I don't even know you want to drink_**

**_Sure_**

**_The next thing they know there kissing and toughing having sex in the bed he shares with Jade and when it was over Cat left and they made a deal to never tell anyone._**

**_End of flashback_**

_Andre knew it was wrong but he liked sex with Cat so much so that they did it again when jade was at work a week later and again two days after that._

_I really messed up Andre looked at the girl next to him and laughed and said and I still continue to mess up_

_What did you say Cat Said?_

_I said how can we still be doing this I just losted the love of my life and yet here I am with you what does that say about me._

_It says that you want what you want, look Jade was my best friend but I like having sex with you and I don't want to stop I know I sound like a bitch but you give me what I need and I don't ever want to lose that_

_I know I like having sex with you too I must really like having sex with to be willing to lose everything for it_

_Look for now let's just have fun then we can work on the hard stuff okay_

_Okay André then lend down and kiss her let's start now_

_I was thinking the same thing .they were so into what they were doing they didn't even hear the door opened and see Tori walk in._

_Wow you guys are unbelievable Jade is sitting at home crying while y'all fuck. I may have lost one of my best friends because of this and you guys don't even care .care here's your keys I don't think I will be needing them anymore I'm moving out ._


	3. Best friend and cheating ex's

_Andre's Pov_

_"I can't believe what just happened with Tori oh my god what if she tells jade then she will never forgive me. " Andre said to a naked cat_

_"So what if she tells her who cares? I mean come on how much can you care about jade if you can't stay out of my bed? Look I love jade but you make me feel good okay and I can't stop seeing you okay the sex is too good."_

_"I know I love jade too so much but I just want you all the time but we have to stop this okay I want jade not you."_

_"Look I don't want you okay I just want the sex and I love jade so this has to be the last time we sleep together I guess."_

_"I don't know if I can do that stay away from you, you're just so sexy and your body is so hot and bendy and I love the way you taste so sweet." Andre said while kissing her neck_

_"Well if you want Jade back you're going to have to try" and with that Cat pushed Andre away and walked into the bathroom._

_"It's** easier said than done** "He yelled out_

_Cat opened the door to the bathroom yell "**Come join me**?"_

_"Thought you'll never ask baby "_

_"You were supposed to say no jackass"_

_"Really so I can't join you?"_

_"Get in here before I change my mind dummy"_

_"But you love me "_

_"Sure I do"_

* * *

><p><em>Jades Pov<em>

_"Who is knocking at my door this early in the morning " Jade says to herself as she gets out of bed she has a killer hangover from the night before okay it wasn't her best idea getting wasted but hey it helped, she looks though the peep hole to see Tori standing there with boxes she opens the door_

_"Can I help you with something? "_

_"okay I know your mad at me for not telling you but I love you in I didn't want to hurt you okay Jade I was trying to spear you from hurting but I guess all I did was end up letting you get more hurt because I didn't tell you but I'm sorry okay I really am "_

_"It's okay I forgive just next time tell me so I don't walk end on my boyfriend cheating on me. And what happened you going some where?"_

_"UMM I kind of walked in on Cat and Andre having sex so I moved out in was hoping that I can stay here but if you say no its okay "_

_"No you can't stay here"_

_"Okay thanks anyway"_

_"No you can't stay here you can live here I have another room that I don't use in I can use a roommate so you can live her pay half the rent 350 is good for you"_

_"That great less then what I had to pay with Cat so thank you so much "_

_"Only cause I love you, wow who knew we would end up being such good friends right."_

_"I did"_

_There was a knock at the door_

_'I'll get you go unpack" jade said "_

_"Okay"_

_When jade opened the door she was hit in the face with surprise she couldn't believe who she was looking at she didn't know what to do_

_"What are you doing here" she said_

_"I came to see you can I come in"_

_That's when Tori came back and the room. "Hey jade who was at the …"_

* * *

><p><em>AN Okay so I know I've been gone but schools hard this year senior year is no joke I know this is a short chapter but I'm working on the next one right now and I'm working on can make you better as well I haven't forgot about that one so just hold on just a little longer …And who do you think is at the door I bet you can't guess first person to get will be able to create a character they want to be In the story and what's there purpose for being there and name the next chapter_

_Ps sorry if there's mistakes next it will be better_


	4. The return

A/N: First off I would like to say thanks for all the reviews it was really nice to get. Also I just want to say if you don't like the story don't read but don't say you're going to report me because you don't like the story especially if you're going to use a fake name . And by telling me I suck will not make me stop. Well any way here's the next chapter hope you like it.

P.s If any would like or be willing to help look over my writing please message me that would really mean a lot to me, Thank you.

Jade Pov

Oh my god what are you doing here? Jade asked the curly haired man at her door. She hadn't seen him and years and it was weird for him just to show up out of the blue.

I heard about what happened and wanted to see if it was true and if you were alright. Robbie said.

Really you wanted to see if I was okay or to really see if your lovely saint Cat was such a whore, because if that was the case you came to the wrong house because she's out screwing anything that can walk better yet she's out screwing my ex . So you mine as well turn the other way. Just as jade was about to close the door and his face Tori stopped her.

Jade wait let's hear what he has to say first okay?

Whatever at this point I don't even care enough. Jade said as she went to go sit down.

So Robbie tells us why you are here. Tori said

Look I Know nothing I'm going to say is going to make you happy Jade but I still love Cat and I can't believe that she would do this, I just can't.

Look Robbie I saw them with my own eyes Tori saw them okay so I'm sorry but Cat is a slut.

JADE! Tori yelled

What she is, she is how can someone sleep with their best friends boyfriend, tell me how. She cried. Me and Cat were like sister and she did that to me. I'm a bitch but would never do anything like that to anyone not even Tori.

Hey! Tori glared at jade

Sorry.

Look I know what she did was wrong but I still love her and I want her back so I want you guys to help me. Robbie pleaded

You want me to help to help you win back that shank, you got to be kidding me oh my god you're for real Tori he's for real. That's rich. Jade said between laughs.

Cat's Pov

Oh my god oh my god! Cat yelled

What's wrong? Andre asked looking at Cat with a worried face

Robbie's back in is at Jade's house, what if she's telling him bad things about oh no this is bad real bad. Cat said crying.

So what if she's telling him thing what does it matter you don't want him back right? Or do you?

I don't know what I want don't want to stop seeing you but I don't want to hurt him anymore then I have already the last time.

Look the last time was different you both agreed that you wasn't right for each other so why know would it be any different? Andre asked.

I don't know it's not I still don't want him but I know he thinks we can work it out.

When the time comes to talk to him you tell him that you don't want him and that it's over forever and maybe we can be friends. He said

Like we are friends .Cat said with a smirk

No were a different kind of friends were almost just more than friends. He said as he kissed her neck. We are hot, passionate sex craze friends lending her back against the bed.

Oh I think I like that maybe we can get back to the sex part right now.

I like how you think Red.

I like how you do other things so let's get to it.

Hours later when they were done in were just watching TV there was a knock at the door. I'll go get Andre said.

When he opened the door is was a little shocked at who he saw.

Are going to let me in, or am I going to be out here all night. Jade said as she pushed passed Andre.

Baby who was at the door Cat yelled.

It's me baby it's time for us to have a talk so lover boy go take a walk us girls want some alone time.

I don't think that's such a good idea. Andre said.

No its okay go it will be fine. And with that Andre left.

So what do want to talk about? Cat said innocently.

Oh you know damn well what I want to talk about and you're going to sit here and listen. Jade yelled

So that was the chapter hope you guys like and if you don't too bad next chapter will be up this weekend. What do you think jade will do let me know, and should she help Robbie?

XOXOX LEXIE


End file.
